lost in Paris
by TotallyJorixoXo
Summary: This is set three years after stranded it's the sequel . The gang are in Paris, and there are a few surprises. Jade is going through a difficult time, so if she's a bit out of character that is why! gonna have to be rated M, because of some of the content.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, for those of you who wanted it this is the sequel to stranded, I hope you like it!...**

**Disclaimer- I do not own victorious. **

* * *

**Chapter One:**

* * *

"I think it's this way! "Cat said, looking at her map and pointing in the direction she thought was the way to their hotel. Tori sighed.

"You're holding it upside down!" Tori told her, starting to get a little impatient with not only the red-head but their other traveller. Jade, who had been in a foul mood for a week now and at first Tori had put it down top stress with packing for this holiday but now she wasn't so sure.

"Give it here!" Jade said, snatching the map out of Cat's hand and observing it.

"It's this way" Jade told them, turning to walk another way.

"Are you sure?" Tori asked, her girlfriend worriedly,

"Yes, I'm sure…. We should be there in ten minutes" Jade told her, in a soothing tone. Tori relaxed and followed closely behind Jade as Cat skipped beside her. Excited to get to their hotel, where they would be meeting their friends and getting settled and then tomorrow they'd be heading to Disney land, Paris.

* * *

"Hey you made it!" Andre sad, as he greeted his friends in the Adigho hotel.

"Yeah, eventually" Tori sighed. It hadn't been ideal, but because of their different schedules they had all flown out at different times. Andre's job gave him all the summer holidays, and bank holidays off. (He worked at Hollywood arts as a music teacher).

Tori, Cat and Jade's jobs were a little less flexible. Cat was a talk show host, and had her own talk show. She had done a bit of sitcom acting too. Jade was a successful actor, she had been in a few horror movies, and just one action movie but her latest success was the play she was In, about love and she was the lead. Tori did a little acting herself but mostly she was a pop star, known as the lucky woman to have Jade as her girlfriend. (They had been together for three years nearly).

"Where's Trina?" Tori asked, André.

"And Beck… where's Beck?" Cat added excitedly, Cat and Beck had recently started dating.

"Trina is by the pool, and Beck is… well he was here a minute ago" Andre frowned, looking behind his shoulder for his best friend.

"guess who" came beck's voice, as a pair of hands covered Cat's eyes and she giggled as she turned around.

"Hey" She said, smiling at Beck and kissing him on the lips sweetly.

"I'm gonna go find Trina" Tori told, her friends abanding her case in the hall way and letting Jade deal with all the important stuff.

* * *

"Hey, Tori!" Trina said, from behind her sunglasses on one of the sun loungers.

"Where's Daisy?" Tori asked, as she scanned the pool area for her niece.

"I'm here!" Came a little voice, which belonged to her three year old niece, she was sitting on the sun lounger beside her mother. Tori hadn't noticed her there before because she had been hiding behind a towel.

"Hello, Daisy" Tori said picking up the little girl and swinging her around.

"Auntie Tori!" Daisy, said happily as Tori tickled her stomach.

"You're finally here, what took you so long?" asked the little girl, who was almost the spitting image of her mother Trina, except for a few features she shared with her father. Like her curly hair, and dark skin and not to mention her ability to be happy at almost anything. She had her mother's eyes, there was no denying that and her mother's attitude didn't go amiss either but mostly she was her father's girl.

"I am" Tori smiled, happily.

"Where's Jade?" Daisy quickly asked, as she looked over Tori's shoulder for Jade.

"Inside, want to go see her and your daddy?" Tori offered, looking over to Trina silently asking if it were okay. Trina just nodded in response so Tori stood back up and took Daisy inside.

"Daddy, Daddy!" Daisy screamed as soon as she saw Andre playing pool with Jade and ran up to him and jumped into his arms happily.

"Hey, little girl" Andre smiled, and hugged her tight.

"Aint she cute" Tori commented, turning to face Jade.

"The cutest" Jade agreed.

"So do you want to do something tonight, just the two of us… we can walk down to that shopping mall down the road and have a cocktail" Tori offered.

"Sure" Jade agreed, smiling at the girl but what Tori couldn't see was that this was a forced smile. Jade had not been having the best of weeks lately and she was sure it was going to get worse very soon, but she wanted and needed Tori to be close. She couldn't tell her though, because Jade was sure that would hurt a hell of a lot more than if she was left in the dark.

Just as Jade looked over at Tori and smiled at how good she was with her niece, her cell phone bleeped and she had to look;

**Time's ticking… you know what you have to do. **

Jade could barely take any more of this, she knew he should tell someone about the ominous texts but if she did then she would look weak for letting someone threaten her, but the thing that was scaring her the most was the fact that this person didn't care who he or she was messing with and the fact they were remaining unknown.

* * *

**A/N: So this was just an idea, I hope you liked it :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews, follows and favourites. I'm glad you like it so far. **

**SOVEREIGN LORD OF CHAOS: Hmm, I guess he could be a suspect? maybe, maybe not.  
**

**Pete: thank you, I'm glad you like it so far. **

**Jeremy Shane: thank you I'm glad, that you like it so far :) **

**FufuTheFallenAngel- You'll find out soon, I can't tell you much without giving it away.  
**

**G1GGL3Z1597- You will find out soon :) **

**Newsies73- I know, but at the moment she's scared and when your scared all sense goes out the window, I'm glad you like all the pairings :) **

**Jay aka Jordan- Umm, it's three years since stranded and they were 17 in that so roughly around 20-21. they would have had Daisy when Trina was about 19? and Andre 18? I'm not very good at maths...  
**

**Aj write: I'm sorry about that, I will try not to add to much of it.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

* * *

Later that day Jade and Tori were settling in their room, to go to bed because they had to be up early to catch the bus into Disney land.

"What's your problem?" Tori asked, Jade as Jade got under the covers beside her.

"Problem? I don't have a problem!" Jade said. She hated lying to Tori, the girl she loved more than life itself but she was completely certain that if she told her the truth Tori would want to help and if she tried to help then bad things could happen.

"Come on Jade, you've been moody for a week now" Tori pointed out.

"I've had a lot on my mind" Jade said, shrugging her shoulders. Tori sighed.

"Like what? Come on we're supposed to be a couple, we are supposed to share our problems" Tori said desperately now. Jade looked at her longingly, she hated seeing that look in Tori's eyes desperate and uncertain.

"Can't we just drop it? I'm tired and I'm sure Cat will wake us up two hours earlier than we need to tomorrow" Jade pointed out, closing her eyes.

"Fine" Tori sighed, fighting back the tears that so desperately wanted to fall.

* * *

_Jade and Tori's relationship had started off, like the end of a really sweet movie. (e.g.: breakfast at tiffany's, it's a wonderful life) _

_At first they had tried to deny their feelings toward each other but their friends had been cunning enough to set them up, the only problem had been that they were away longer than their friends had planned and the two girls grew closer than they expected. They had started dating, and for three long years they had stuck by each other. Sure there had been a few ups and downs in their relationship but that was normal in any. _

"_Happy birthday, Tori" Jade said, handing Tori a box that was tied up with a bow. Tori smiled at Jade, she really hadn't expected to get anything from Jade this year. Considering it was her first birthday in their relationship but here Jade was handing Tori a beautiful box that probably had an even more beautiful present inside. _

"_Well aren't you going to open it?" Jade asked, impatiently. Tori nodded and opened the box delicately trying really hard not to ruin the box. Inside was another box, Tori opened it up to find a beautiful locket. She opened up the locket to find a picture of Jade and another of Jade and she together. Jade was holding Tori from behind and they were both smiling, laughing and having fun. _

"_I love it Jade" Tori said, kissing her on the cheek. _

"_It's so you can always keep me close and remember I love you" Jade told Tori, as she took the locket out of Tori's hands and tied it around Tori's neck. _

"_It's perfect, I love you" Tori said, kissing Jade on the lips._

* * *

Now that seemed like decades ago, it wasn't that the feelings weren't there. They were in fact it was really hard for Jade to fight them off. The texts had thrown her off balance at the time she was happiest. She was longing to tell someone, let out her pain but she didn't know how to put it.

"Hey, how are you? By the way some psycho is sending me creepy texts".

That didn't exactly make her seem like herself, it made her feel weak and helpless although there was no denying that she was weak and helpless. There was no way out of it.

The next morning Cat had banged on their door at , and begged them to go for breakfast with her. But when they got to the shopping village none of the shops were open so they found themselves heading back to their hotel and hanging in Cat's kitchen where Beck cooked them all breakfast. (He had shopped the day before)

"What's Jade's problem?" Andre asked, Cat as he sat beside them.

"Apparently she doesn't like it when you ask her silly questions in French" Cat explained, before skipping off to Trina and Daisy who were colouring in Minnie mouse.

"So what did cat ask you?" Andre asked, chuckling at the red-head.

"Où êtes-vous? It mean's where are you" Jade explained, shrugging her shoulders. Andre frowned.

"I know what it means… but speaking of that, where are you?" Jade glared at him.

"I mean you haven't been acting like yourself lately, where's the Jade we all know and love?" Andre asked, Jade looked at him and sighed. She wanted to trust him, she was almost certain she could after all he was Tori's best friend if Tori could trust him then she should too.

"I…I…Umm" Jade mumbled, not yet being able to form words into sentences.

"You can tell me" Andre assured her, Jade just reached in her pocket and handed him her phone.

"Why are you giving me your cell?" Andre asked surprised.

"I've been getting these texts" Jade whispered slowly, but André got the words as soon as they were spoken and headed straight to her inbox to find five texts;

**Hi, Jade. You don't know me, but I know you… I know everything, how is Tori by the way?- **it wasn't signed, it was just a private number.

**Oh so we speak again, why don't you end it with Tori? Just suggesting. – **Again the text was anonymous.

**This isn't a joke, end it. – **Same as the last two.

**Leave Tori, by the end of the week or I'll end it for you… and it won't be pretty.- **andre shuddered at this one, it was truly awful.

The last message read;

**Time's ticking… you know what you have to do.**

* * *

"Jade, you need to call the police" André told her.

"I can't" Jade said.

"Why not?" Andre asked.

"Because, I'm scared that if I don't do what this person says they really will hurt Tori." Jade admitted, not willing herself to cry, because if she did everyone would notice and she'd have to tell.

"The police can track this person down, and arrest them" Andre said.

"But what if, they do it before any of us notice. Like if she goes out somewhere or something and I'll never know if she left me or if she was killed by this stranger who apparently knows everything about me… everything Andre, I haven't exactly got a squeaky clean past" Jade admitted.

"What are you going to do?" Andre asked, not really seeing any other options.

"I don't know… up until last week I was all set on proposing to Tori now, I'm being threatened and I can't because if she says yes. She dies" Jade said, below a whisper.

"Maybe this person is bluffing" André suggested, hopefully as they both glanced at Tori who was happily talking to Beck in the little kitchen area.

"I hope your right" Jade sighed, under her breath.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, please don't hate me for this chapter. I know it's a bit morbid, sorry about that. it was just a little idea I had, about the creepy texts and the only way I thought that Jade would let whoever this is get away with it would be if they were threatening Tori's life, but don't worry I don't plan on killing anyone off. **

**Anyway, I hope that you liked this chapter. (I think the french phrase means what I put, but if it's wrong blame Google translator. Lol) **

**Review please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed; **

**Guest: Why not? **

**Jay aka Jordan: Don't worry they will  
**

**Newsies73: Don't worry Jade will get another chance **

**FufuTheFallenAngel: She will tell more people in this chapter and the next. **

**Hotstreak's crossover stories: Yep, that's the motive of the person who's doing it :) **

**G1GGL3Z1597: It could be... I know who it is, but I'm open to any guesses you or anyone might have. **

**Hope you all like this Chapter...**

* * *

**Disclaimer- I do not own Victorious. **

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

* * *

"Do you want to head off on our own and grab something to eat?" Jade asked, Tori at about lunch time. They had spent the day queuing for rides with their friends. Tori smiled at Jade and nodded holding her hand out for Jade.

"Yeah sure, where do you want to go?" Tori asked.

"I don't mind, it's up to you" Jade said.

"How about that little café near Alice's curious maze? Everywhere else is set meals" Tori suggested, already heading in the direction by memory.

"Sure" Jade agreed, following suit.

* * *

"So is there any other reason you wanted to go off on our own?" Tori asked, minutes later when they were sitting at a table outside drinking coffee's and eating Ice-cream considering it wasn't really a normal café and didn't sell a lot of food.

"Umm. Actually there is" Jade admitted.

"Oh yeah?" Tori asked, wondering what it could be that Jade couldn't say in front of their friends.

"I… I need to tell you something…" Jade admitted, bowing her head down. This was going to be a lot harder than she thought.

"Oh" Tori said, starting to get a little worried.

"I know I should have told you sooner… but…" Jade started but was interrupted by the sound of a familiar voice calling their names.

"Jade… Tori is that you?" Came Robbie's, apparently relieved voice.

He was supposed to meet them in the Disney Park, but by the looks of things had gotton lost on the way to find everyone.

"Yeah, umm we were kind of in the middle of something. Can't you go find the others or something?" Jade said, bitterly.

"Jade!" warned.

"I don't know where they are, do you?" Robbie asked.

"They were waiting in line to meet a princess last we heard" Tori admitted.

"Oh, where's that?" Robbie asked.

"It's not that far from here, we'll walk you over there" Tori said standing up, before giving Jade a look that read.

'We'll continue this later'.

* * *

"Hey, Cat are you still in line waiting to meet a princess?" Tori asked when they got to the place they had last seen their friends.

"Yeah, we're at the front of the que. why?" Cat asked, on the other end of the phone.

"We bumped into Robbie, and we were hoping he could stay with you guys Jade was in the middle of telling me something" Tori explained.

"We're just about to meet one of the princess' so we shouldn't be long can you stay with him until then?" Cat asked.

"Yeah sure" Tori said, before hanging up.

"So?" Jade asked impatiently.

"We have to wait they are just about to meet one of the princess'" Tori explained, Jade groaned.

"Sorry that my presence annoys you" Robbie sighed, as he sat on the floor.

"It's not that it annoys Jade, it's just she's impatient" Tori said sitting beside him, and gesturing for Jade to do the same.

"I'm not sitting on the floor? People walk on that" Jade said, folding her arms.

"Sit on my lap instead then?" Tori offered, Jade did as she was told and sat on the half-Latina's lap.

"So what's been going on with you lately, Robbie?" Tori asked.

"I met a girl" Robbie admitted, a smile creeping across his face.

"Really? And she like's you? You?" Jade teased.

"Yeah, she's really sweet… I met her at work" Robbie admitted.

"I do hope she's not one of your patients Robbie?" Tori asked.

Robbie was a counsellor, it hadn't been his first choice in career but due to one day being asked to fill in for Lane at Hollywood arts he grew a liking to helping out students so he took a course in it and after he graduated got a job helping people with their problems.

"No, she's my secretary" Robbie told them, Tori sighed with relief.

"So what's she like then?" Tori asked.

"She's very intelligent and beautiful… you'll meet her tonight, I invited her on holiday. You guys said I should bring someone" Robbie told them.

"Where is she now then?" Tori asked.

"She needed to run some errands, but she's meeting us for dinner tonight at that Italian restaurant Prego." Robbie told them.

"Does this girl have a name?" Tori asked.

"Yeah… her name is Katherine" He said.

"I can't wait to meet her" Tori said.

* * *

"So what was you trying to tell me earlier, Jade?" Tori asked, once they were alone again.

"Just that… that…" Jade started, but couldn't seem to utter out any words that made the least bit of sense.

"That what Jade? Your starting to worry me" Tori said.

"Do you remember that show you make me watch?" Jade asked.

"Umm, yeah… which one?" Tori asked, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"The one about Ali" Jade said.

"_Pretty little Liars?_" Tori asked, Jade nodded.

"Well… I umm… I've been getting these texts… kind of like the ones that A sends on pretty little liars but I think the person who's sending them isn't playing" Jade admitted, Tori looked pained and her face went pale.

"What do these texts say?" Tori asked, worriedly taking Jade's hand and squeezing it.

"They want me to b-break up with you" Jade admitted; Tori dropped her hand in shock.

"Break up with me? Is that… is that what you wanted to talk about?" Tori asked, getting more worried by the minute.

"No… I don't want to break up with you… no way! I love you, it's just I thought you should know" Jade told her, but Tori was sure Jade was leaving something out. She was but Jade was hardly going to tell the girl that her life was in danger, she thought that it was better that she didn't'

"Change your number" Tori told her, Jade nodded.

"I will" Jade agreed.

"And only give it to the people you trust" Tori added.

"I will" Jade agreed.

"I love you" Tori told her.

"I know you do. I love you too" Jade said, leaning in for a much needed kiss.

"Have you called the police?" Tori asked when they pulled apart. Jade bowed her head in shame and shook it. Tears starting to spill from her eyes.

"No… I… can't" Jade admitted.

"Why not?" Tori asked confused.

"Because If I do… I'm scared that they will…" Jade admitted, but didn't manage to complete her sentence as the tears became more consistent to the point she couldn't hold them in any much longer. Tori's arms were around her in seconds as they both began crying.

Jade was crying because she couldn't stand the idea of losing Tori for good and Tori was crying because she was scared for her girlfriend. Not knowing that she should be scared for herself as well.

* * *

"Did you do it?" Tori asked Jade later that evening when they were getting ready at their hotel.

"Yeah, I changed my number" Jade told her, as she dried her hair with a towel.

"Good. What's your number then?" Tori asked.

"You said only give it to the people I trust" Jade teased.

"You don't trust me?" Tori asked feeling hurt.

"Of course I do, I've already sent you a text" Jade said, laughing at her.

**Hey, this is my new number. I love you x Jade x **– Tori smiled and replied instantly.

**I love you too! X Tori x **– Was Tori's reply.

* * *

"So when is this mystery lady getting here?" Andre asked, Robbie as they were showed to their table.

"She should be here any minute" He said checking his watch.

"Robbie baby" Came a high-pitched voice followed by a girl with short brunette hair cut to her shoulders. She was wearing a summer dress and high heels and she looked like just any ordinary girl which made Jade wonder what she saw in Robbie. not that there was anything wrong with Robbie but still, this girl seemed like she could have her pick and she had chosen Robbie. for some reason Jade didn't feel she could trust this girl.

"Kathy?!" Tori said, shocking all of them.

"Tori? Is that you?" Kathy said, turning to face Tori.

"Yeah, Oh my god I can't believe you're dating Robbie, this is a small world!" Tori said.

"Well he's such a good looking guy" Kathy said, causing Jade to choke on her drink.

"It's been such a long time since we saw each other, Kathy. How are you doing? Besides dating Robbie of course?" Tori asked.

"Well I go by Katherine now… and I'm doing just great how about you? Do you have a boyfriend or are you married?" Kathy said, causing Tori and the rest of her friends to chuckle and for Jade to glare at the girl.

"Well actually I'm dating this one here" Tori explained pointing to Jade who was sitting next to her.

"She's a little crazy but I love her anyway" Tori joked, kissing Jade on the cheek affectionately.

"Well good for you… I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be back soon" Kathy said, as she mimicked Tori and kissed Robbie on the cheek.

As soon as Kathy was gone the group started to tell Robbie what they thought of her...

"I can't believe you pulled _that _off!" Andre told Robbie, giving him a high-five before Trina gave him a look.

"Oh don't worry honey, you know you're the only girl for me" André reassured her, as he captured her lips with his.

"That's all I need to hear" Trina said, smiling at her husband.

"So how do _you _know my girlfriend Tori?" Robbie asked Tori, catching her off guard making her blush and Jade get a jealous look in her eyes.

"She went to Sherwood" Tori explained, not giving them any more details than that.

"Oh my god Tori" Trina said, looking at her younger sister in shock.

"Is she the one you…" Trina started but was cut off by Jade glaring at the oldest Vega.

"She is isn't she?" Jade continued, now turning her gaze to Tori who was now sinking in her seat in embarrassment.

"What's going on?" Robbie asked, clueless.

"Your new Girlfriend was Tori's first girl kiss" Jade told him.

"What really?" Cat asked, shocked.

"Yeah… it was a long time ago, before Hollywood Arts… before Jade" Tori explained, already feeling the jealousy that Jade was feeling right now but she had no need to feel jealous.

Tori could understand why she might be but really she had no need to be. Tori loved Jade, just Jade nobody else. The rest of their meal went on in silence and just as the night was about to end Tori checked her phone: Two new messages…

**So, you look happy. Too bad I'm about to rain on your parade **– from unknown.

**Oh and by the way, just because Jade changed her number doesn't mean you can get rid of me **– Also from unknown.

* * *

**A/N: Here's a little cliff hanger there, and does anyone have any guesses as to who it could be? **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and Favorited and are following this story, I'm so glad that you like it. **

**Since most of you guessed it I will say that a person (Or could be more than one) got it right, I won't say who though. and Also it's not just one **

**person sending the texts. That's all I will say as I don't want to give too much away. I hope you like this chapter. **

**Disclaimer-I do not own victorious, or the characters. **

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

* * *

At first Tori didn't know what to do, so she just stared at her phone for half a second hoping that it would disappear. It didn't.

"Are you okay?" Jade had asked her, as she put her arm around the brunette who was still seated at their table even though everyone else had already started to leave.

"No" Tori admitted, as she turned to look into Jade's blue eyes, and as soon as she did Jade knew.

"Oh my god" Jade said, louder than intended.

"I know" Tori agreed, her voice breaking a little as she did so.

"What are you going to do?" Jade asked.

"_We _are going to call the police" Tori corrected her; Jade nodded in agreement and held out her hand for Tori to take. They made their way out of the restaurant and back to the hotel.

"Where did you two get to?" Beck asked when they walked through the lobby. He and Cat were playing pool.

"Nowhere" Tori lied, as she walked past them not giving them a second glance as she and Jade got in the elevator.

"First thing tomorrow morning we are going to the police station and ask them to track our texts" Tori explained, once they were out of ear shot from anyone.

"Do you think they'll be able to find out who it is?" Jade asked, Tori shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, all I know is I'm not gonna let this person ruin my life… ruin our life" Tori stated, Jade nodded.

"I know… I just want to go back to normal" Jade admitted with a sigh.

"Me too… Do you remember the day we decided to move in together?" Tori asked, starting to smile as she remembered…..

* * *

**_A year ago. _**

_"It's beautiful Jade" Tori said, as she span around the empty apartment they were viewing._

_"I know... It's really expensive though" Jade added._

_"I know, but doesn't this apartment just sing to you?" Tori asked. _

_"Umm..." Jade mumbled, as she raised her eyes at the brunette. _

_"We should get it" Tori said. _

_"I don't know" Jade said, still not quite sure. _

_"Look... Isn't this kitchen perfect?" Tori asked, as she made her way into the kitchen. _

_"I suppose" Jade admitted, as she followed Tori who was acting like an excited toddler. _

_"Oh... Let's see the bedroom" Tori said, excitedly as she dragged Jade by the hand and took her to the master bedroom. _

_"Okay... I take back what I said, so what if it's expensive I must have this apartment... Wait is that a walk in wardrobe?" Jade asked, as she opened a door to find a wardrobe nearly the same size as a bedroom. _

_She'll take it" Tori said, to the person showing them the apartment. _

_"Good" He said, seemingly satisfied. _

_"No she won't take it… we'll take it" Jade corrected, Tori smiled. _

"_We?" Tori asked shocked. _

"_I'll give you two a minute" The realtor said, leaving the room. _

"_I-I want you to move in with me" Jade said._

"_Really?" Tori asked not so sure, Jade giggled at her and nodded her head. _

"_Yes Really, I want to be the one you wake up next to every morning. I want you to be the one that I see as soon as I wake up and before I go to sleep" Jade said, Tori wrapped her arms around Jade's neck and hugged her tight. Jade returned the favour by holding her around the waist and spinning her around. _

"_Okay, I'll move in with you" Tori said, as Jade put her back on her feet._

* * *

"That was the best day of my life" Jade admitted shyly.

"Me too" Tori admitted, as she started walking again. Jade followed closely behind.

* * *

**_A week after the decision…_**

_"I can't believe you guys, live together now!" Andre said, at the house warming party they were having. They hadn't invited a lot of people just; Andre, Beck, Cat, Robbie, Trina, Sikowitz and even Sinjin. (Although Sinjin had been invited mainly because they had over loaded on the quack.) _

_"I know" Tori said, smiling uncontrollably. She couldn't help it she was just so happy to be with Jade at all. _

_Their relationship had been rocky at first, but how many weren't? There were a couple of things they didn't agree on but other than that they had been together a good two years. _

_"So, how are things going with Trina?" Tori asked, her best friend giving him a wink. _

_Trina and Andre had been dating for a while now, it had started in secret. Neither wanted anyone to know they were dating the other but when Trina got pregnant things had to change and that was when they both grew up. Trina had realised she wanted to be Mrs Harris and Andre had decided that was exactly what he wanted too. So about a month ago they got married. _

_"Umm, just fine thank you very much" Andre admitted. _

_"Good!" Tori said. She was happy for her best friend and her sister and couldn't help but think that having Andre as a brother in law was really cool. She already thought of him like a brother but now it was official. _

_"How is work going?" Tori asked, suddenly changing the subject. _

_"Great" Andre smiled._

* * *

_**Meanwhile Jade….**_

_"Jade, this wardrobe is really cool" Cat exclaimed, as she ran around and through the clothes. _

_"Will you stop that, Cat?" Jade asked. _

_"Sorry, force of habit" Cat said, as she calmed herself down. _

_"You don't need to be sorry it's just I really don't want mine and Tori's clothes on the floor all creased" Jade explained. _

_"Ahh, I understand... So jade, what's it like living with Tori?" Cat asked, holding up her fake microphone to Jade's mouth. _

_"Messy but I love her anyway" Jade smiled. _

_"You two really are happy aren't you?" Cat asked. _

_"Yeah, we are" Jade admitted, as she spun around spontaneously at all the happiness she was feeling. _

_"Good, you both deserve to be happy. I'm glad you found each other" Cat said. _

_"Me too, Cat... me too!" Jade beamed._

"_There you are" Tori said, as she walked into the bedroom. Jade looked up and smiled at her. _

"_I'll leave you two alone" Cat giggled as she made her way back to the party. _

_"Hey, you" Jade said, as Tori sat beside her on the floor. Tori blushed and turned to face her girlfriend. _

_"Hey, Jade" Tori smiled uncontrollably, Jade held the tanned brunette's face in her hands and placed her lips on Tori's. Tori kissed back automatically._

"_Where have you been?" Tori asked, as they pulled away. _

"_Here" Jade said. _

"_Oh thanks for the flowers by the way" Tori said, causing Jade to be confused. _

"_What flowers?" Jade asked confused. _

"_You know the flowers you left on the kitchen side this morning… the roses" Tori said. _

"_I didn't buy you any flowers" Jade told her. _

"_Then who did?" Tori asked, Jade shook her head. _

"_I don't know… shall we just forget about this and head back to the party?" Jade suggested, Tori nodded and took Jade's hand._

* * *

It had been bothering Tori all day. Ever since Jade told her about the texts. It had popped into her mind. Like a missing puzzle piece that had just been found. The flower incident hadn't been the last but ever since the first time Tori had figured it was best to ignore it.

It was hard though, when random things would show up on her door step. Like a jar of her favourite Candy or a copy of her favourite book. It was scary how much this person knew about her, for a while she thought for sure it was Jade but it couldn't have been. Now it all made sense, whoever this person was had been stalking her way too closely ad she cringed at the thought of this person being able to get in her house. That's when she realised that somehow they had, they had walked through her house and put those items in all different places and that was one of the things that freaked her out the most. This person wasn't playing!

* * *

**A/N: **

**What did you think? **

**Please review and let me know! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: First of all, sorry fir the delay. second of all Thank you for all of your favourites, reviews and follows. **

**Jeremy Shane, Jay aka Jordan, Lilsky.  
**

**mr tumnes: It could be... **

**Newsies73: Me too**

**Hotstreak's crossover stories: Yep, they certainly do! :)  
**

**sqh123: It could be, I am trying to keep the stalker unknown for a little longer... but in the next chapter or chapter after that, **

**they shall be revealed! **

**SkyAngel02: I love PLL, as well and that is where I got the idea from :) **

**Guest: I don't like, to get involved with celebs love life as I feel that it's their business not mine... so I don't think I will, **

**sorry. and thank you I'm glad you like, it also sorry :) **

**JamHodge: Than you, and yes... **

* * *

**Chapter Five:**

* * *

"What should we do?" Tori asked, Jade later that night when they were in their room.

"We should find out who this, idiot is" Jade said.

"How?" Tori asked.

"That's easy… we play them at their own game" Jade said, but Tori still looked confused. Jade sighed and whispered her plan in Tori's ear.

"I don't know!" Tori said.

"Come on, I think it'll work" Jade said.

"And if it doesn't?" Tori asked.

"Well then we go to plan B" Jade said.

"What's plan B?" Tori asked, Jade whispered it in Tori's ear.

"Okay, but for the record…. I love you" Tori said.

"I love you too!" Jade said.

* * *

"Tori! Are you okay?" Trina asked when Tori walked into the kitchen area the next morning still in her pyjama's and wearing the biggest frown she had ever worn.

"Yeah…" Tori said, but it wasn't convincing enough for Trina to believe.

"What's up Tor? You were really looking forward to going back to the Disney Park and now you look awful!" Trina said.

"It's… J-Jade" Tori admitted, sadly. Just as Tori had let the words fall out of her mouth Jade came storming out of their bedroom.

"What have you done now Jade?" Trina asked.

"Nothing, why don't you ask your sister what she's done?" Jade asked.

"Okay, what is going on between you two?" Trina asked.

"Yeah, what _is _going on? You were both fine last night?" André said, as he entered the kitchen area wearing a concerned look on his face.

"I can't do this anymore, Jade!" Tori said, facing Jade who looked hurt and taken aback.

"And you think I can? Do think any of this is easy on me?" Jade asked, bitterly.

"What are you saying?" Tori asked.

"I don't know… what are you saying?" Jade turned, Tori's own question on her.

"I guess I don't know either… I just can't…." Tori said.

"You can't what, Vega… spit it out, are you trying to tell me you don't want me anymore?" Jade asked, unable to stop the tears falling. Tori desperately wanted to rush over and comfort her, but then their plan wouldn't work.

"I guess… I am" Tori said, also starting to cry. Trina and Andre didn't know what to do, so as soon as they heard Daisy, calling them from the bedroom they took that as an excuse to leave the scene.

As soon as, Tori and Jade were alone again they both wiped away their tears and smiled at each other.

"You were great" Jade complimented, by mouthing it.

"So were you" tori mouthed before they continued with their stage-fighting. If Anyone was ever gad to of had Sikowitz teach them Improv, it was Tori and Jade.

* * *

**Jade- So I see you finally did as I asked, well it's not over yet! – Unknown **

**Tori- I got another text, how did they get my new number? – Jade. **

**Jade- I have no idea who did you give it to? – Tori.**

**Tori - You, Trina, Andre, Robbie, Cat and Beck. It couldn't be one of them? – Jade. **

**Jade - I really, really, hope not. By the way I love you- Tori. **

**Tori- I love you too- Jade**

* * *

"So are you and Tori really broken up?" Cat asked, Jade later that day when they went to a gift shop in Disney village.

"I guess so" Jade admitted, letting a tear roll down her cheek.

"What are you going to do?" Cat asked.

"About what?" Jade asked, confused.

"Sleeping arrangements, we have like five more days of this vacation" Cat said.

"Oh, I didn't think that far…." Jade said.

"You could stay in Beck and my, suite we have a sofa bed in the living room area" Cat offered.

"Thanks, Cat I'll let you know" Jade sighed.

* * *

**Tori- Now that you don't have, Jade to protect you… how about we make a deal? – Unknown number. **

Tori looked around, and channelled her inner pretty little liar. What would they do? She decided to take her lipstick and write 'Yes' Clear and bold on a brick wall. It was small enough to be not seen by the people who weren't looking and big enough for the ones who could. She left in about ten minutes, as she headed off in the direction of where Trina and Daisy were standing by the ice-cream shop.

**Tori- Meet me outside you're hotel at . – Unknown number.**

* * *

**Jade- I just got another text, they want to meet me outside our hotel at 8pm... be waiting in you're car to follow us, if you know we go anywhere- Tori. **

**Tori- Okay, I will... Are you sure about this? We could back out now if you want?- Jade. **

**Jade- I'm sure, I want to find out who this person is... I love you- Tori. **

**Tori- Me too! I love you so much- Jade. **

**Jade- Just have plan B, on speed dial- Tori. **

* * *

As the rest of the day panned out, Tori was becoming more and more nervous and what made it worse was that Jade couldn't be there to protect her. their only communication for the past day had been text's as they had to keep up their act of being broken up. It was the only way to get to this stalker person, or whatever you'd call it!

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it is a little short, and what did you think? **

**The stalker will be revealed either in the next chapter, or the one after that. **

**Review please :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: ****I wrote this all yesterday and I was gonna wait a little bit longer to post it but I couldn't wait.**

**I just had it all in my head and I really wanted to post it. **

**Thank you for all of your reviews :) **

**Sorry JamHodge, I didn't mean to make the last chapter end in a cliff hanger, and I tried not to with this one. **

**FufuTheFallenAngel: Lol, yeah she should but I am not sure yet.**

**Newsies73: Yeah, it does lol :)  
**

**mr tumnes: It still could be ;)**

**Jay aka Jordan: you might be right ;)  
**

**Hotstreak's crossover stories: I think it did, because they had to pretend they didn't love each other any more. **

**Lilsky: I hope it was worth the wait.  
**

* * *

**Chapter six:**

* * *

Tori's heart was beating a hundred miles a minute as a black SUV, pulled up in front of her. She turned behind her searching for Jade, who was supposed to be waiting in a taxi. Sure that Jade wouldn't let her down Tori took a deep breath as she entered the car.

"Okay, who the fuck are you? And what do you want?" Tori asked, getting straight down to business as she quietly dialled Jade's number. There was two people in the car, one of them was driving and wearing a black ski mask while the other was right next to Tori in the back. They were also wearing a ski mask.

"Language Tori" Came a voice that Tori recognised; she turned to face the person beside her. It couldn't be could it? She reached to pull off the mask and as she did a loud gasp escaped her lips at the sight of Kathy.

"Kathy?" Tori asked, feeling completely shocked.

"What the hell?" Tori asked, she really didn't understand how it could be Kathy. Kathy had ended things with her not the other way around and she had Robbie. Then Tori realised that that was how she knew so much.

"As soon as I realised Robbie knew you, I couldn't resist. I found Jade's number and yours and well I thought it was the perfect opportunity to mess with your life just like you messed with mine" Kathy explained.

"How did _I _mess with _your_ life?" Tori asked, confused.

"Well when you kissed me back at Sherwood… I couldn't get you off of my mind. I didn't want to be a lesbian, and that was what I was becoming I could've gone my whole life without knowing what it was like to kiss you but no, you had to go and kiss me didn't you!" Kathy explained.

"That's crazy; if it wasn't me I'm sure it would've been someone else…" Tori said, as the car started driving again. Tori hung up her phone.

* * *

As Jade's phone lit up with the news of Tori ended the call, Jade knew there was only two things to do.

Call Plan B, which is Tori's Dad (The Cop)

Follow the Car, Tori's in.

"Follow that Black SUV" Jade told the driver, as she dialled Tori's dad. After three rings there was an answer.

"Hello, who is this?" Mr Vega said when he picked up.

"Umm, Mr Vega…. It's Jade… Tori might be in trouble" Jade said.

"What kind of trouble?" Mr Vega asked, worried about his youngest daughter's well-being.

"Let me put it this way, how long do you think you and your team will be able to get here by?" Jade asked.

"I don't know… why don't you tell me what's going on so I can figure it all out" Mr Vega suggested, Jade nodded before realising he couldn't actually see her. She explained the whole thing to him. Starting from the strange texts, the random gifts she would find inside their apartment, then the staged- breakup. Then the whole, thing that Jade had overheard on her phone call with Tori, and the fact she was now following them along a street that looked kind of dodgy, for France.

"Okay, well I will send a police officer from France to the address you send me, and I will be tracking this phone from now on just in case I lose you, then I will be traveling in a helicopter with a few of my team and will be there as soon as possible" Mr Vega, told her.

"Okay, thank you Mr Vega" Jade said.

"You're welcome… and Jade?" Said Mr Vega.

"Yeah" Jade said.

"Keep my daughter safe for me" Mr Vega, told her and Jade felt tears falling.

"I will" Jade promised, as she hung up the phone.

Jade knew that what they had done had been risky and she so wished that she hadn't let Tori go in that car alone. The only way for Kathy to trust them would be for her to think they were over, but what was now bothering Jade was the fact that Kathy hadn't mentioned anything about the presents left in their house. If she hadn't sent them, then who had?

* * *

The Black SUV, parked outside a warehouse and Kathy pushed Tori out of the door forcing her to go by the mere fact that she had a gun, and so did the driver. Who still hadn't revealed them-self, it was becoming annoying now. Tori was led inside the warehouse to find most of the building was worse for wear but what she also found was a whole area of the room covered in pictures. Pictures of her and one's of Jade. Of Jade and her together, then there was video footage. There seemed to be cameras everywhere, in their apartment. And even some in their hotel but Tori sighed as she realised there was no sound.

"You really are a freak, do you know that?" Tori asked, turning to face the two people. As she did the driver seemed to think it was the perfect time to reveal himself.

"Sinjin!?" Tori asked, completely shocked.

"Why?" Tori asked, feeling really hurt that he'd do a thing like that to her and to Jade. He loved Jade back In high-school and well they had trusted him.

"I-I'm sorry…. Tori… she made me do it!" Sinjin blurted out.

"How the hell can someone make you do something like this?" Tori asked, searching around for Jade to come to her rescue.

"S-she found out I had footage of your apartment and that I'd b-been spying on you and J-Jade, and she told me she wouldn't tell just as long as I helped her" Sinjin said.

"You've been spying on us?" came a voice, from the main entrance. The voice of course belonged to Jade, and it sounded hurt and betrayed. How could someone who had been obsessed with her for so long, do a thing like that?

"Y-yes" Sinjin said. "And when you changed your number they made me hack in to Tori's to find out what it was" Sinjin explained.

"Wait a minute… they?" Jade asked, as she walked up to where Tori was stood and put her arms around her.

"I was wondering when you'd break character" A voice from behind them said. Tori turned around so she was face to face with the last person she expected. Daniel. Her Ex-boyfriend Daniel, the one that she betrayed Cat with when Cat was dating him. This didn't make any sense; Daniel wasn't that type of guy. She'd expect it from Sinjin, or Ponnie but Daniel wasn't what she expected.

"You knew we were pretending to be broken up?" Jade asked, she was actually starting to be a little bit scared. Even though the three of them were pretty weak against her, they had guns and Jade was pretty sure she wasn't strong enough to survive being shot and she knew that Tori sure as hell wasn't.

"Of course we knew Sinjin was keeping track of all your phone calls and texts" Kathy said, with a slight laugh as if it was absurd to even ask such a question.

"So we're curious to know who is plan B?" Danny asked.

"Why would we tell you that?" Tori asked.

"We're pretty curious to know what you were doing" Jade added.

"Okay… well" Danny started.

* * *

_A year ago: _

_Danny was walking to work as his car had broken down; when he was stopping off to get a quick Coffee from the Coffee shop he spotted Tori at the counter. She had her hair all done up and pretty, and she was wearing a stylish dress. One too stylish for buying Coffee. He was just about to walk over and say Hi to her when a couple of children rushed passed him towards Tori with C.D's or pieces of paper in their hands. _

"_Oh my God, it's Tori Vega!" _

"_Can I have your auto-graph please?" they said. One of them looked about eight while the other was probably twelve. Danny thought this was odd, but seeing as Tori was busy he decided to head back in the direction of work. _

_When he finally got there he searched Tori Vega, in Google and found; _

_**Tori Vega, is 19 years old. **_

_**She attended the performing Art's school, Hollywood Arts with her older sister Trina Harris (20) and former musician, turned music teacher Andre Harris (19) who has a two year old daughter with Trina Harris. Tori is known for her many talents such as; Acting, singing, dancing and even basketball.**_

_**She has done a lot of duets with André Harris, and Cat Valentine (19). Who has worked in comedy and now host's her own Talk show called 'The talking Cat'. In which Tori has starred in on many occasions, along with a few of her class mates such as…. Beckett Oliver (19), who is an actor and has acted in a few of his own productions,. He is the former boyfriend of Jade West (19) who has been dating Tori Vega for the past two years. Jade is an actress and play writer, while Tori is a pop singer and has acted in a few of Beck's movies and one of Jade's plays. Robbie Shapiro (19), was also an old classmate of Tori Vega, and now is a counsellor. He used to be a puppeteer.**_

_As soon as Danny read that, he couldn't believe his eyes. He read it once more to check that he was reading it right. Tori Vega was dating a girl. He had heard rumours about why she had left him back in Sherwood, but he thought they were just that rumours. Then after thinking it thorough he had an idea, Tori and Jade were both famous? Well they must be if they were both on Google, so he thought it'll be a good idea to become their stalker and then he started by sending Tori flowers and then it became an obsession to send stuff to her, eventually he met up with Katherine and they came up with a plan and bumped into Sinjin by chance. They stumbled across him looking at footage of Jade in the kitchen cooking, while Tori was sitting in the kitchen reading what looked like a script, and they told him his secret was safe with them just as long as he helped them with their plan. The plan was to mess with the couple and eventually get money from them._

* * *

Tori and Jade looked at each other, as Danny finished explaining and it all seemed to piece together and make sense. They turned back to face them.

"We're not giving you any money" Jade said.

"yeah, we don't even have any money... Jade lost her job last month" Tori added, Jade glared at her.

"you didn't have to tell them that" Jade said.

"Do you really think this is the right time to be arguing?" Tori asked, Jade sighed and nodded.

"Now if you don't mind we are leaving" Jade said.

"No you're not" Danny said.

"Do you really think that the three of you could beat me?" Jade asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Maybe, but if you leave then you're friends get hurt" Kathy said.

"You wouldn't?" Tori challenged, as she looked her directly in the eye and held her hands on her hips.

"Try me!" Kathy said, Tori stepped back and looked at Jade silently asking if her dad was on his way, Jade nodded and held her hand out for Tori to hold,

she took it gladly and squeezed it tightly.

* * *

**A/N; So those of you who got it right well done! I wanted to tell you you had it right but I couldn't as I didn't want to ruin it, but anyway**

**I hope you liked it? and I hope that it wasn't too much of a cliff hanger? **

**Review please! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **

**Thank you for all of you're reviews and favourites :) **

**Newsies73: I know right :) **

**Jay aka Jordan: Glad you liked it, and I was just thinking of the top of my head. **

**FufuTheFallenAngel: I know his reason was a little bit retarded, but I thought it worked. It was jealousy and greed :)  
**

**Hotstreak's crossover stories: Yeah, poor Sinjin. But I think he'll be a bit better in this Chapter :)  
**

**mr tumnes: Thanks :) **

* * *

**Disclaimer- I do not own Victorious**

* * *

**Chapter seven:**

* * *

**Some place Unknown: **

Tori awoke with Jade's arms wrapped around her tightly, she smiled into the embrace before she tried to put the covers around herself and Jade, but wait…. There were no covers in fact they weren't even on a bed. Her eyes jolted open as she realised they were on a sidewalk and they seemed to be alone. She shook Jade awake as she racked her brain for memories of the previous night.

* * *

**Back In the Hotel: **

"Any news?" Trina asked, as she opened the door for Cat.

"No, no one's seen them" Cat said, trying not to cry.

"Do you think we should wake the others?" Cat asked.

"I think so…" Trina agreed, she couldn't believe that Tori had been so foolish to go looking for that stalker person.

* * *

Earlier on that night Trina had been trying to speak to Tori who she thought was in her room, and when she was about to ask her why she wasn't talking back, she walked in the room and found it empty. There was a note left on her pillow that said;

_**Trina; **_

_**You are probably wondering where I am right now. **_

_**Well to tell you the truth I have no idea where I am because all I know is someone has been **_

_**Stalking/texting Jade and I and well I have to or need to find out who they are. Jade will be following me in a cab, and she is going to call Dad but who knows how long it'll take for him to **_

_**Get here, so wish us luck. (Oh in case you're wondering, Jade and I didn't really break up) I'll explain everything when I see you, if I see you again. **_

_**Love Tori. **_

_**P.S: Congratulations, on the baby!**_

* * *

So of course when she had read this letter she had been really concerned for her baby sister, and called their dad but he didn't pick up so she tried waking Andre but he was really tired out from taking care of their daughter. So she went to Cat's hotel suite and woke her up, not that it was that hard apparently Cat hadn't been sleeping either.

* * *

"_Cat! It's Trina open up" Trina had shouted while pounding on the door, and in seconds Cat had opened the door. _

"_What's up?" Cat asked, concerned but she also seemed a little disappointed. _

"_Did Jade or Tori come here?" Trina asked. _

"_No, I was going to ask you that same question… I thought that because of the break up Jade would stay here but I haven't seen her… and well I'm worried" Cat said, as Trina followed her inside and they sat on the couch together. _

"_Well Tori left this note…" Trina explained as she handed Cat the note she had re-read like million times. Cat took the note and Trina watched as the red-head's expression changed._

"_What do we do?" Trina had asked as Cat handed her back the note. _

"_How about I go look for her and you stay by the phone" Cat suggested. _

"_Should we wake the others?" Trina asked but Cat shook her head. _

"_No, we don't want to worry them… maybe they'll be back soon?" Cat said, Trina nodded they were both hoping the same thing._

* * *

But now it was five am, and there was no sign of either girl.

Cat went back along the hall to wake up Beck while Trina went to wake up André.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure?" A sleepy André asked, as Trina planted a sweet kiss on his cheek and he captured her in a hug.

"You need to wake up, honey" Trina said, but André just pulled her closer to him.

"As much as I'd love to do that… you really need to get up… it's Tori and Jade… they are missing" Trina said, and as soon as she had uttered those words he sat bolt upright and his eyes were filled with fear, concern and was that guilt?

* * *

**Cat and Beck: **

"Robbie?" Cat said, sounding crushed as she walked inside his suite which had had the door wide open and now she knew why.

"Cat, be gentle with him" Beck warned

"He looks all… bruised" Cat whispered, as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"That's what usually happens when you've been beaten up" Beck pointed out.

Robbie had been lying unconscious in his room when they had walked in, he had a black eye and his leg was positioned I a way that suggested he had broken it.

"What should we do?" Cat asked, turning to face her boyfriend with violent tears running down her cheeks. When she had agreed to come to Paris this had not been what she was expecting.

"I guess we should call the ambulance and the police" Beck suggested, running his hand through his long boyish hair. Cat nodded and headed for the hotel's handset and dialled the number that it said.

* * *

**Some place**** Unknown still: **

"How the hell did we get here?" Jade asked Tori, as she took in her surroundings. The sky was dark but not as dark as night so she assumed it was early morning time. There was no sign of nature here either, and Jade assumed they were in an alley way. But how did they get here?

"I don't know" Tori sighed, she could remember very little from the previous night but the stuff she did remember was this;

* * *

_The two girls looked at each other in astonishment; they couldn't believe what they had just heard. _

_"So all this was for money?" Jade asked. _

_"At first... But then it just became addicting messing with you, it was so easy what with me being Robbie's secretary and girlfriend I could find out anything about you both... He told me a lot of your secrets, about how you got together, he told me EVERYTHING, I know enough about you both that could ruin you" Kathy said, Jade glared at her._

_"Oh yeah, and what do you suppose you know?" Tori asked, starting to get seriously pissed off. What was wrong with her that she seemed to pick the wrong ones all the time?... Except Jade of course, Jade was amazing. _

_"I almost feel bad for you" Jade said, Kathy blinked. _

_"You feel the need to mess with our lives, our relationship... I'm almost flattered you're so jealous it's laughable" Jade continued. _

_"Now if you don't mind Jade and I are leaving, we've had enough of losers like you" Tori said, pulling Jade along with her. That's when the first bullet was shot._

* * *

_It missed Jade's elbow by an inch and Jade turned to glare at the shooter. _

_"You little bitch!" Tori shouted at Kathy. _

_"Now, Tori watch you're language" Kathy said, as she aimed her gun straight at Tori's head, Tori ducked and was sure she was a goner when the next bullet was fired but Sinjin had dived in front of the aim and it hit him in the shoulder. _

_That was odd, one of her kidnappers taking a bullet for her not something you see every day. _

_"Get out of here, quick" Sinjin said, Tori and Jade didn't need to be told twice as they headed for the door which was being blocked by Danny. Jade rolled her eyes and took his wrist and flipped him over, he banged his head on the hard concrete floor and Jade took this as her chance. She took some cable ties out of her jeans pocket and tied his hands together she then tied his arms around a metal pole in the warehouse. _

_"Where did you get cable ties from?" Tori asked, shocked. _

_"Tori you should know by now, I always come prepared" Jade said, with a smirk. They turned to try and leave again but Kathy was right beside them. _

_"Where do you think you're going?" Kathy asked. _

_"Why are you doing this Kathy?" Tori asked, Jade gave her a look that said. 'Why are you trying to reason with her now?'_

_"I told you why" Kathy said. _

_"Is it because you're jealous that I have Jade and you maybe still like me?" Tori asked, getting a gloating look in her eye as she looked the girl over. She was nothing on Jade. Kathy looked old and used despite the fact she was the same age as Tori (20). _

_"Don't be absurd" Kathy said, Tori rolled her eyes. _

_"I feel sorry for you Kathy, you could potentially be a nice person but you are filled with so much hatred... You could live a better life you know" Tori said, sweetly. But it was the sickly sweet kind, the one that had caused Jade to fall for her it was kind of a lure in a way. _

_Kathy dropped her gun, and began crying. Jade smirked at her girlfriend's ability to make people do whatever she wanted, the gun slid in Jade's direction and she picked it up and slowly walked over to Kathy. Pointing the gun to her head. _

_"Are you going to leave us alone now?" Jade asked. Kathy looked terrified and the devious expression she had been holding before had disappeared and she nodded. _

_"Good, because after I'm finished with you you'll regret messing with me… whether it was easy or not" Jade said, pushing the woman back with the gun she was holding. Kathy fell backwards and Jade tied her next to Danny who was still unconscious. _

"_What do we do now?" Tori asked, turning to Jade. _

_Jade shook her head as she twirled the gun in her hand. _

"_Put that gun down, Jade!" Tori warned, Jade nodded and handed it to Tori who then took the remaining bullets out and did the same with Sinjin gun but it was already empty. _

"_Jade, I think Sinjin was never really a part of this" Tori stated, Jade gave her a look. _

"_He had a gun Tori" Jade pointed out. _

"_It was unloaded I think he was just going along with it, because he was being forced to. He dived in front of a bullet for me Jade" Tori pointed out, Jade sighed. _

"_So, he still let all this happen" Jade pointed to, Tori nodded. Jade was right but still she dialled an ambulance and told them they were in some abandoned warehouse. _

"_You're too nice" Jade said, as she headed over to the CCTV footage and collage of them. She took it all apart tearing all of the stolen pictures of them to shreds. She was so angry, but she relaxed as tori put her arms around her and kissed her cheek. _

"_Shhh, it's all going to be okay now" Tori said. _

"_What do we do about them?" Jade asked suddenly remembering the people they had tied up. _

"_I think we should leave it to my dad" Tori said, Jade nodded and as if on cue a police officer arrived._

* * *

"I remember that, but how and why did we get here?" Jade asked Tori sighed.

"I still don't get how we don't remember, we weren't drinking" Tori said, Jade giggled.

"Yeah we were" She said.

* * *

"_So what do we do now?" Tori asked, Jade as they both stepped outside the warehouse after giving their statements to the police officer. _

"_How about we hot-wire that car?" Jade suggested. Tori shook her head. _

"_I don't know" Tori said. _

"_Oh come on, it'll be fun. Just you and I driving at night" Jade said, trying her best to convince her. Tori sighed. _

"_Okay" She agreed and Jade's smile grew wide as she smashed the window with Kathy's gun. _

"_Jade! I thought I told you to get rid of that thing" Tori said, taking the gun away from her and throwing it into some bushes. _

"_Yeah, sorry. Come on" Jade said as she opened the door from the inside and brushed all the glass away with her jacket sleeve._

* * *

"_I knew this was a bad Idea" Tori said, as the car smashed into a wall. Luckily they were both wearing seatbelts and the injuries were minor. _

"_Are you okay?" Tori asked Jade, Jade looked at her and nodded. _

"_Sorry, I kind of forgot" Jade said as she retrieved a small flask from her pocket. _

"_Oh god, Jade. How much have you drank?" Tori asked. _

"_Just a little bit. I was a little bit stressed when I was following you. I was so worried about you and I drank some of this to calm me down. I'm not drunk; I'd never get in a car with you while being drunk. I just had a little" Jade admitted, Tori sighed and took the flask from jade and gulped some of it down. Jade raised her eyebrow. _

"_What? You don't think I'm stressed too?" Tori asked, as she helped Jade out of the car. _

_Luckily for them the crash hadn't been that hard, it was very minor and no one seemed to be about._

* * *

"I think I know where we are now" Tori stated happily, as she began walking down the path to find the car they had crashed last night.

"That still doesn't tell us where we are, Vega!" Jade said, Tori chuckled. As she took in her surroundings and as she did she found a small black box on the ground amongst all of the broken glass.

"What's this?" Tori asked, studying the box.

"Oh that… it's nothing" Jade said taking it away from Tori

"It's yours?" Tori asked.

"Not exactly, but I bought it" Jade said, Tori looked confused as she snatched it back and opened it.

"It's an engagement ring" Tori stated looking at the ring then back at Jade.

"It is" Jade agreed.

"You bought an engagement ring?" Tori asked, still unsure of herself.

"I did" Jade agreed.

"Who is it for? Were you going to propose to someone? Who are they Jade?" Tori asked, not quite believing it herself.

"You, silly!" Jade said, chuckling at her girlfriend's expression.

"Me?" Tori asked pointing to herself as if Jade had somehow got her confused with someone else.

"Yes you" Jade said.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the cliff hanger, I couldn't resist. **

**So what do you think should happen to the three idiots who tried to mess with Jade West? **

**Sorry if it wasn't very descriptive, I've never wrote anything like this I just kind of went by what I've read in books **

**or seen on the TV, with all the actiony stuff. (I know that's not a word) **

**So Review please, I really want to know what you all think :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm glad you liked the last Chapter, I might have confused things a bit more with the other characters but it's good news for **

**Jori! :) I'm sorry if it seems a little cheesy or too rushed, I did try not to do that but I'm not sure if I succeeded at that?**

* * *

**Chapter Eight:**

* * *

Jade watched as Tori, looked at the ring then back at Jade. Jade bit her lip nervously as she waited for Tori to say something.

"I don't know what to say" Tori said, looking at the pale girl in front of her.

"How about, yes?" Jade suggested, hopefully.

"Yes!" Tori said, smiling widely at her new fiancée

"Yes?" Jade repeated, as if she wasn't sure she'd heard her right, could she have said yes?

"Are you crazy? Of course I want to marry you, you make me happy and I love every moment we spend together and I'd be crazy to turn you down… I love you Jade" Tori said, this seemed to make Jade's cheeks go a bright pink colour as she took the ring from the box and placed it on Tori's ring finger.

"Wow. I thought it was beautiful before but now that it's on you it's perfect" Jade said, after having placed it on Tori's finger.

Jade looked up at Tori who was now beaming like the cat that got the cream and she could feel Tori's breath by her lips and could take it no longer. She pulled Tori in for a much needed, very greedy kiss and as they came for air both girls were breathing heavily and smiling at each other.

"I love you, Jade West" Tori said.

"I love you too, Tori Vega" Jade admitted, putting her arms around Tori's neck and leaning in for another kiss.

"Now come on, we've got to find out where we are" Jade said, as they pulled apart once more.

"Jade" Tori said, Jade looked at her.

"Yeah?" Tori asked.

"I just realised... It's probably like 7 am and we haven't called the others to let them know we're okay" Tori admitted.

"So, they'll probably think we left early for breakfast" Jade said, with a shrug.

"Well, I kind of... Left a note" Tori admitted.

"Why'd you do that for?" Jade asked.

"I don't know, just in case we didn't make it back alive" Tori defended herself.

"Tori, they are probably going crazy right now, you know Cat can't handle the stress right now... And Trina, definitely can't not that I care about your sister but I suppose I'm going to be her sister in law soon, and well I care about her and Andre's unborn baby" Jade sighed, Tori smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Jade asked, raising her pierced eyebrow at the girl.

"Because you care. Even though you don't have to and try to act like you don't you really do, and that's one of the things I love about you." Tori stated.

"You really are an oddball, aren't you" Jade said, but matched Tori's smile with her own one.

"Yep, and you love it" Tori said, poking out her tongue.

"I do" Jade said.

"Good, so do you think we should start walking?" Tori suggested, Jade nodded and took her hand in hers and they began to walk down the street with all the different shops in it.

* * *

**Hospital:**

"How is he?" Cat asked, the doctor when she returned from getting herself a hot chocolate.

"He's doing fine, just like he was ten minutes ago when you asked me" The doctor stated.

"Okay… sorry, I'm just worried" Cat apologised, the doctor gave her a pat on her head and resumed what he was doing.

They had been lucky to find a doctor that spoke English as not all of them had taken French in school, or college for that matter and what they did know was just the basics.

They had got to the hospital two hours ago; Cat had gone with Robbie in the ambulance. Trina had stayed at the hotel in case Tori and Jade showed up and Beck had drove with Andre in the car they had hired for the holiday.

Cat sat in the seat beside Beck who then put his arm around her, she leaned into his shoulder and tried not to cry.

"I'm just so sad" She sighed, Beck stroked her head.

"I know" Beck said, as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Who could do something like this to him?" Cat continued, Beck shook his head he really didn't know. Despite Robbie's awkwardness he was a really sweet guy, and he always treating people with respect.

"Hey, I just realised where's Kathy?" Andre asked, Beck sat up and he seemed to be coming to some sort of conclusion.

"You don't think she did this... Do you?" Andre asked, as if unsure.

"I don't know... I mean we don't have any evidence to back this theory up... But I never really trusted that girl from the moment I met her" Beck said, Andre agreed while Cat just stayed silent nursing her drink and sobbing quietly.

"It is a little suspicious, I mean that girl with Robbie. It doesn't really add up" Andre agreed

"Are you saying Robbie couldn't get an attractive girl?" Cat asked, shocked and angry at her friend and boyfriend.

"No Cat… it's just" Beck started only to be cut off by Cat putting her index finger on his mouth.

"It's just what? It's just that Robbie's lying in a hospital bed having been beaten up and you're sitting here questioning why a girl would like him… I thought you cared about him, and that you were both his friends?" Cat said, looking at them both disapprovingly.

"I'm sorry Cat" Andre said.

"It's not me who needs your apology" Cat said, "You should know by now I don't except meanness, I expect it from Jade… but Beck and Andre I'm really disappointed" she added before walking to the other side of the waiting room.

"Why do you care anyway?" Beck said, following her.

"Because he's my friend Beck" Cat said.

"Yeah, and he likes you Cat" Beck added, jealousy rising up inside of him.

"So what if he does, I like you! Or at least I thought I did, you've just made me question it" Cat said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Beck asked.

"No that's my line Beck" Cat said, walking away completely.

Andre and Beck stared at each other for a moment.

"I think you messed up there, dude" André commented.

"You think?" Beck said sarcastically.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the hotel: **

Trina took Daisy to the pool, anything to keep her mind off of the fact that Tori and Jade were still missing, and it hadn't even been 24 hours yet. So she couldn't even file a missing persons report and her dad wasn't picking up his calls, apparently he didn't care about his daughters. Then there was the fact Robbie had been hurt and that girl hadn't been seen. Trina was sure that she had something to do with it. she had first met Kathy when Tori was still at Sherwood and Tori spent all of her time on that loser then the girl had the cheek to break Tori's heart and so Trina broke her face.

There was a reason why she was so good at karate and self-defence, to hurt people who hurt the people she cared about. Trina had even tried to warn Robbie about Kathy the day she found out the two were a couple…

* * *

"_Hey Robbie, can I speak with you for a minute" Trina asked, after having put Daisy to bed. Robbie looked puzzled for a moment before nodding and following the older Vega sister out into the hallway. _

"_What is it?" Robbie asked, folding his arms over his chest. _

"_It's about Kathy" Trina explained. _

"_What about Kathy?" Robbie asked. _

"_Well, she's bad news Robbie" Trina started to explain. _

"_You barely even know her" Robbie defended. _

"_I know her way more than you think… she was Tori's first girl crush. Tori would spend every waking hour with that nut job and then she told her she loved her then they kissed, and Kathy started using her and Tori let her but then at the end Kathy treated her like crap and ended things… Tori was crushed, she'd even gone as far as to buy her an expensive Christmas gift" Trina explained. _

"_Well, it's not like that with us… I mean we have a great time, I buy her stuff sometimes, but she's great we go on dates and she asks me stuff about my life and my friends and family…" Robbie explained. _

"_Wake up Robbie; she's using you… why can't you see that?" Trina said, starting to get frustrated with the girl. _

"_Why can't you just be happy for me? For so long I've been single and crushing on some girl… but she couldn't see my hints and is currently dating someone else and now I have this chance to be happy with someone else and you want to ruin that" Robbie said. _

"_I want to be happy for you and I wish I wasn't right about this but I am right about this, trust me!" Trina said. _

"_I don't know what you want me to do, Trina" Robbie said. "Besides since when do you care?" he added harshly. _

"_I care because you're friends with my husband and my sister and because you are great with Daisy" Trina said._

* * *

Robbie hadn't listened to her and now she felt really bad for being right, or maybe she didn't know if she was right yet but what if she was?

"Mummy, your phone made a beeping sign" daisy told her, as she sat on the edge of the lounge chair by Trina's legs. Trina pulled the three year old up by her and took her phone from the little girls hand and pressed the 'Accept' button.

"Hello, Trina Harris speaking" Trina answered in her professional voice but for once in her life she hoped it wasn't n agent planning on giving her big break and instead her little sister Tori.

"Trina, It's Tori" Came a familiar voice on the other end of the phone, Trina sighed a huge sigh of relief and checked the caller I.D. it was an unrecognisable number.

"I'm calling from a pay phone" Tori explained.

"I'm so glad you've called Tori, we've all been so worried about you where have you been?" Trina asked.

"It's a long story" Tori explained.

"You'll tell me about it later, all I need to know is… are you and Jade both safe?" Trina asked.

"Yes, we're fine… better than fine actually but I'll tell you about _that _later…" Tori said, sounding oddly cheerful coming from someone who's been missing for goodness how long.

"Where are you Tori" Trina asked, cutting the girl off.

"We… we don't know… we ugh, are kind of… lost" Tori admitted, her voice dropping from cheery to sad.

"Well where about do you think you are? Is there any street names any shops?" Trina asked.

"Well yeah, but it's all in French and well… you know that I got distracted in French class in school… even though I know quite a bit… as a certain raven haired girl was in my class" Tori explained.

"Tori this isn't a time for reminiscing, we need to figure out where you are… are there any sign of living around you?" Trina asked.

"Well yeah, there's me and Jade… and Jade's gone into a couple of shops to try her hand at talking… oh hey here she is now… Jade come here" Tori said from the other end of the phone.

Trina waited for a minute before hearing the two girls chat amongst themselves, she was beginning to loose patients when Tori was once again speaking to her on the phone.

"Jade, found this nice elderly couple and they offered to give us a lift back to the hotel… so no need to worry now Trina" Tori said, she could feel her smiling on the other end.

"Are you sure that's safe, Tor? I mean, didn't that serial killer in Hollyoaks turn out to be an old man?" Trina said.

"Trina, since when did you watch English soaps?" Tori asked.

"I get bored sometimes… give me their licence plate and a phone number… I don't want you going missing!" Trina said, Tori sighed and if Trina didn't know any better she'd say she was rolling her eyes too. Tori gave Trina the details before hanging up and Trina then went to ring Andre.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? **

**I hope it makes sense, and I _was_** **trying to reference that Robbie likes Cat there. My plan was for their to be a love triangle between the three, **

**but I'm not sure what I'm going to do yet, let me know who you'd prefer Cat to be with Beck or Robbie? Either way they both like her. **

**Please Review, whether it's good or constructive criticism. it's good to know what you think :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I am sooooooo sorry it has taken this long to update! I have been really busy with college and stuff but I promise to be better**

**at posting sooner from now on. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and Favorited on the last chapter, it is very much appreciated :) **

**Since most of you voted for Robbie over Beck, I'm going for Robbie. but don't worry I won't leave Beck heartbroken :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer- I do not own, Victorious. **

* * *

**Chapter Nine:**

* * *

Jade and Tori arrived at the hotel about an hour after Tori had rung Trina, and when they showed up at their room Trina hugged them both because she was really glad they were okay.

"Where's everyone else?" Tori asked when she pulled away from the hug.

"Yeah, I was expecting a '_welcome home party' _or something crazy like that" Jade said. She was confused; it would have been something that she'd expect Cat to do.

"Well… there are a lot of things I think you should know" Trina said, sitting on the couch and looking at the ground. She really didn't want to tell them and rain on their parade but how could she not tell them about what had happened to Robbie?

"What's going on Trina?" Tori asked, noticing the bags underneath her eyes, and the sudden change in mood at the mention of their friends.

"Robbie's been hurt" Trina cried.

"What?!" Jade and Tori said in unison as they looked at one another and then back at Trina, suddenly wondering if they'd even heard her right.

"When we found out you were missing we went to tell everyone and when we got to Robbie's room, he had been beaten up pretty brutally, and he's unconscious" Trina told them.

* * *

Trina, Jade, Tori and Daisy all went to the hospital and met Andre outside.

"Hey, how is he?" Tori asked, quietly. As that was what it felt like here. She needed to be quiet.

"He's doing okay, He woke up ten minutes ago and Cat's with him at the moment" André told them, as he led them inside the building and to where Robbie's room was. Beck was sitting in the waiting area outside reading a magazine about hair, and looking pretty depressed.

"What's up with you?" Jade asked, as she sat beside him. She knew he wouldn't be _this _upset about Robbie especially since he was now awake.

"I'm just looking at bad hair, to make me feel better" He explained, Jade nodded in understanding as she looked through the little window of the door that Cat and Robbie were sitting in.

"She likes him" Beck said.

"I know" Jade said, nodding her head.

"I don't think she knows though" Beck added, Jade nodded again and put her arm around him.

"It'll be okay, Beck" Jade told him.

"How do you know that, Jade?" Beck asked getting himself out of his chair, and standing in front of Jade pacing up and down the corridor.

"I mean, you're someone that went out with me and broke up with me. So forgive me if I don't believe it'll be okay" Beck sighed.

"Okay, Sorry. I was just trying to help" Jade sighed.

"I know you were, Jade... but let me handle this one okay" beck said.

"Okay" Jade agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Andre, Trina, Tori and Daisy had all filed into Robbie's room.

"What happened Robbie?" Tori asked.

"it's a long story" Robbie said.

"well are you going to tell us or not?" Trina asked impatiently.

"Okay..."

* * *

Robbie_ had been in his hotel room minding his own business when he stumbled across Kathy's phone. He knew he shouldn't look but he did anyway. _

_He was quite disgusted with what he found in her sent-box and when she came inside the room he wasn't exactly very happy with her. _

_"Why have you been sending Jade and Tori threatening text messages?" Robbie asked, catching Kathy off-guard. _

_"Did you go through my phone?" Kathy asked, crossing her arms. _

_"Yes, but that's besides the point, what's your problem with my friends?" Robbie asked. _

_Kathy stared him down before opening her mouth. _

_"I just think they shouldn't be together" Kathy said. _

_"Why do you even care? why torture them over it?" Robbie asked, he was trying to be reasonable._

_"Because I do..." Kathy said trying to reach the door, but Robbie stood in her path blocking her entrance to the door. _

_"Where do you think your going?" Robbie asked. _

_"I'm going out" Kathy said. _

_"No, we haven't finished our discussion" Robbie said. _

_"What discussion, it's only you talking I'm leaving. I've got two girls to mess with" Kathy said, the realisation hit Robbie then. _

_"Leave them alone Kathy" Robbie said, but Kathy tackled him onto the floor. _

_Robbie stood on his feet and turned Kathy around to face him. _

_"Don't do this Kathy, you have Psychological problems and I could help with that. I'm a counsellor and I could really help you" Robbie said. _

_"I don't need your help" Kathy said pushing Robbie against the wall where he hit his head, but he was okay. _

_"Oh, you so do!" Robbie said, grabbing her arm as she tried to leave. _

_"GET OFF ME!" Kathy shouted, now even more angry than she was before as she pushed him further this time and he fell on the bed and then off of it all in _

_one second._

_"Kathy, don't leave. you'll regret it" Robbie said, rubbing his head then looking at his hand which had his blood on it. _

_"Not as much as you'll regret meeting me!" Kathy said, punching him in the face and then leaving the room. Robbie blacked out after that. _

* * *

"That's awful Robbie, I'm so sorry you got caught up in all of this" Tori said, sadly.

"That's okay, It's not your fault" Robbie said, smiling at her.

"where's Jade?" Cat asked changing the subject.

"She's talking to Beck, he looked pretty upset out there" Tori told her, Cat nodded and seemed to realise something as she rushed out of the room to

where Beck and Jade were.

"Beck, can I talk toy you? for a minute" Cat asked. Beck looked worried and sad but nodded anyway and followed her outside the hospital.

"What was that all about?" Tori asked, walking over to Jade having just seen Cat and Beck talking.

"Beck and Cat might be splits-vile" Jade whispered, so that only Tori could hear even though Tori was the only one in the waiting area with her.

"Oh" Tori said, not entirely sure what else to say.

"But we're not so..." Jade said, smiling as she entwined her fingers with Tori's. Tori smiled and leaned in to kiss her, her right leg going up as she did. When they pulled apart they Eskimo kissed.

"I love you!" Tori said.

* * *

"Beck..." Cat started.

"I don't think this is working out, I'm sorry" Cat said.

"I know" Beck said.

"I think I like someone else, and well it wouldn't be fair to string you along" Cat went on.

"Okay, I understand no hard feelings" Beck said, giving her a half smile.

"I'm so sorry, Beck" Cat said.

"Don't be" Beck said, accepting a hug from the red-head.

* * *

**So what did you think? Please review? **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated in months, this is because I haven't had access to the internet in months. I hope that I didn't make you not want a read on because of my absence. Anyway here's the next chapter...**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** do not own victorious or any of these Characters.

* * *

**Chapter Ten:**

* * *

A week later the gang were on their way back home, after Robbie had been released from hospital they saw no reason to stay any longer and re-booked their flights back to LA. Beck was sitting with Andre and Daisy. While Trina was sitting with Tori and Jade. Cat and Robbie were sitting together.

"So, How are you feeling?" Robbie asked Cat.

"Shouldn't I be asking _you _that question?" Cat replied, Robbie smiled.

"Maybe" Robbie, shrugged.

"So how are you feeling?" Cat asked.

"I've been better... but I'm just glad that I had you by my side, this whole time" Robbie replied.

"Robbie..." Cat started to say, but cut herself off as she glanced behind her two rows down where Beck was sitting.

"Yeah, little red?" Robbie asked, Cat blushed. When was the last time Robbie had called her that?

"I'm sorry" Cat sighed, Robbie looked confused.

"What for?" Robbie asked.

"Do you remember the Cow Wow dance?" Cat asked.

"How could I forget?" Robbie asked thinking back to the dance. He had wanted to ask Cat to it, but she hadn't even given him a chance to ask her so he had asked another girl and she tried to make him jealous with sinjin. At the end of the dance Robbie had kissed Cat, but she ran away again.

"I'm sorry I ran away... I guess I didn't know" Cat explained.

"You didn't know what?" Robbie asked.

"That I love you, Robbie. I really do" Cat said.

"What about Beck?"Robbie asked.

"We broke up... I want _you" _Cat said.

"I wish you had said sooner" Robbie sighed.

"I know, so do I" Cat said.

"I love you too, you know" Robbie said, Cat smiled.

"You do?" Cat asked.

"Always have... Always will, there's something about you. Cat" Robbie said.

* * *

"She's so cute!" Beck said to Andre, referring to the little girl sitting between the two boys.

"It's amazing that such a beautiful little girl came from Trina Vega!" Beck added, Andre laughed.

"Hey! That's my wife your talking about... She ain't that bad" Andre said, thinking about the woman he loved.

"I know, I was just messin' So does that wife of yours have any hot friends she can set me up with?" Beck asked, Andre gave him a look.

"This is Trina your talking about, I love her and everything but people don't tend to like her as she's kind of difficult to get along with" Andre said, Beck nodded.

"You've got a point..." Beck trailed off, as an air hostess walked by with a tray full of champagne.

"I'll be right back" Beck said, getting out of his seat and getting ready to chat her up.

Andre chuckled to himself.

"Uncle Beck, sure doesn't waste time does he, little Daisy" Andre said, to his daughter who then smiled not knowing what her Daddy was going on about.

* * *

"What's that?!" Trina asked, Tori pointing to her ring finger. Tori blushed and put down her book and looked at her left hand.

"Oh... Umm... We were going to tell you all... but" Tori started to say.

"Everything got so messy and we didn't think it was the right time to mention it" Jade finished Tori's sentence.

"But... Jade proposed and I said yes!" Tori continued, displaying her left hand in front of Trina.

"I'm so happy for you both!" Trina exclaimed.

* * *

**A/N: Again I am so sorry on my lateness, I'm also sorry it's short. Thank you to all the reviews on the last chapter and I hope I still have some readers out there? I'm really really sorry about this. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I hope it was worth it though, I hope you will be happy with this chapter I started writing it today. **

**It just came to mind after listening to music and scrolling through Tumblr. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or it's characters, I certainly don't own Emma stone unless you count my 2013 calender I bought today!**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: **

**Two Months later:**

* * *

The crowd roared as the happy couple walked through the church doors, confetti flew through the air and onto their smiling faces. Tori held her hand out for her newly-wed wife Jade. She took it happily and they walked to their ride. It was a simple black limo, just like Jade had always pictured it. As soon as they got into the black leather seats they kissed, long and hard before pulling apart again for air.

The drive to the wedding reception took about half an hour and they were glad to receive their guests. The party was at Tori's parents' home and being thrown by her mother and sister. The wedding had been a simple environment. Only close friends and family members. To Jade's utter surprise and amazement both of her parents and her little brother had shown up. She wasn't too happy about her step-parents being there but had been very grate-full that her parents hadn't gotten into a fight for once in their lives.

Ever since their divorce her mother and father hadn't been able to bear being in the same room, her dad had been very hostile to Jade for the past few years. She realized now that, that had been his way of showing her he cared about her and she had gained that very same trait from him. Today though, he had walked her down the aisle and actually smiled at her. For the first time in what seemed like years. Her mum and dad sat next to each other and showed general appreciation for what their daughter had turned into, she guessed all they really wanted was for her and her brother to be happy. Jade was happy, now that she had Tori.

* * *

As soon as they opened the doors Daisy, Tori's niece and now Jade's niece bundled up to them wearing her baby-blue flower girl dress.

"Auntie Tori! Auntie Jadey!" She squealed with delight, running for Jade's arms. The raven haired bride picked her up and swung her round her waist.

"Did you see me?" She asked, referring to her flower girl bit up the aisle at their wedding.

"You were beautiful, Daisy" Tori told her, pinching her cheeks and smiling at the little girl. Jade let her down and she ran back to her mother who was now noticeably pregnant, only about six months so she wasn't about to pop or anything.

"Hello sweetie" Trina said, patting the little girls head as she was now too heavy to lift giving the fact Trina was carrying extra weight now. Hollie Vega was in the kitchen setting up the finishing touches to the food she had prepared earlier that morning. The newlyweds walked over and she hugged them both, with a large warm and welcoming smile across her face.

"Congratulations, girls" Hollie beamed.

"Thanks, mom" Tori smiled.

"Thanks, Hollie" Jade said. "Are my parents here yet?" Jade asked, hopefully. Hollie Vega shook her head.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon, they came to the wedding… your brothers here though… what's his name again?" Hollie asked, feeling bad that she'd forgotten.

"Max" Jade told her, Hollie nodded.

"Such a sweet boy" She cooed. Jade nodded, Max was very much unlike herself. He was very sensitive since he had only been four when their parents had divorced, Jade was eight. Max was now six-teen and despite their emotional differences they shared a lot of physical similarities; he had the same green-blue colour eyes that Jade had and the same nose. He was also pale-skinned and had the same shade of brown hair that had been Jade's original hair colour.

* * *

The guests arrived not much longer after the two brides had and as soon as Jade's parents Lena and Ellison walked in Jade's face lit up very noticeably.

"There's our girl" They said, when they spotted her sitting at one of the tables set up in the living room area, instead of the bright red couches that usually occupied the room.

"Welcome to the family Tori" Lena smiled, as she hugged both of them.

"Thank you, Lena" Tori smiled, this had been the first time that the two had really spoken.

"So who's name are you taking?" Ellison West asked, Jade rolled her eyes trust him to say something like that.

"Tori's taking mine of course" Jade said, as if it were obvious.

"Good, carry on the west name" Mr Vega said proudly, before playfully punching Jade's arm and patting Tori on the head, then walking over to his son.

* * *

"I can't believe you two are married!" Cat said, later on that night.

"Yeah, it seems like only yesterday you was pouring coffee on Tori's head" André joked.

"Ice-coffee" Jade corrected.

"Does it matter?" Tori asked. "We have each other now" Tori said.

"Yeah… we do" Jade smiled.

Robbie and Cat had now been dating for two months. They were very happy, especially Robbie who was glad to have gotten the whole Kathy drama out the window. Kathy had been arrested and so had Danny. Sinjin had been let off with a warning but he had to do community service and stay at least 30 yards away from Tori and Jade for at least six months. Then he was allowed to go back to normal provided he never does anything like that again.

Tori smiled at Jade, not just because Jade had become her wife today but because for once in their lives everything was going right. Trina and André were due have another baby soon, they had gone for a scan and learned that they were having a boy who they both wanted to name Edward. After Ed Sheeran who was Trina's favorite artist at the moment. Jade's parents were getting along, and there were rumors that her little brother Max had found himself a girlfriend. Stephanie was what her name was. Beck's movie career was going brilliantly and he'd been working on a adventure with a few popular actors; Emma Stone, Mila Kunis and Rupert Grint. In fact he'd bought Emma Stone to the wedding party as his guest.

When they had noticed him walk in Cat nudged Jade and Jade nudged Tori. They all looked up to see him walking in with her.

"I guess the rumors are true" Cat said… "Ooh, I can't wait to have them on my show!" Cat said; as she ran up to greet them introduce herself to Emma Stone.

"That girl really does have a one-trap mind doesn't she" Jade laughed, Tori nodded. Yes everything seemed perfect!

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. To inform you this is going to be the last chapter of this story. **

**I'm thankful to all of you who have Favorited and reviewed and followed Lost in Paris. I am very grateful for your support. I'm not sure yet, **

**I may do a third story based on Stranded and Lost in Paris. but it'll be set further in the futurte and I'm not entirely sure how I want to write it yet. I want to Finnish Coping Without My Sister first though. **

**Please Review, I love hearing what you all think! **


End file.
